


The Greaser and the Square

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50's AU, Art, M/M, bonus headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: Just like it says on the tin. A 50's AU for my giftee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fata_Morgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fata_Morgana/gifts).



> maskingfragility wanted: 50s greaser Phil and square, bespectacled Clint. and I couldn't resist. I haven't drawn anything in over a year and, amazingly, the last time i did was also for CCHE. Ain't that nice? :D As usual tho, I changed my art style again.
> 
> Anyway, maskingfragility, I hope you have a wonderful time during the holidays and I hope you like this. :D

           

 

Bonus 50's headcanons (of sorts):

  * Clint wears glasses because he’s far sighted and without it, anything within a 5 meter radius is just blurry af.
  * Phil rides his dad’s old bike around. He’s saving up for the perfect car. So far he hasn’t seen it yet.
  * They’re in the same grade but they’ve never really talked, mostly because they run in different circles.
  * Natasha introduced them once, and they share an acknowledging nod every once in awhile, but that’s it, really.
  * One day, Clint loses his glasses and has to *very carefully* overturn the school looking for it.
  * He can’t afford new ones.
  * He also probably should ask someone, *anyone*, for help.
  * But Natasha went home
  * And it’s Friday - so the school is deserted before the bell even stopped ringing. 
  * When he turns the corner, he bumps into someone and almost falls on his butt if Phil hadn’t caught him by the hand. 
  * And the world hits pause on that one exact moment - Phil dipping Clint like they just finished an intimate dance. 
  * They stare at each other for a long moment as if it was the first time they laid eyes on the other person.
  * Flowers bloom, birds sing, my student loans get paid off… 
  * But sadly, the moment had to end at some point, and Phil helped Clint up.
  * Turns out, Phil found Clint’s glasses by the bleachers where the greasers usually hung out when school was over.
  * He was on his way to the Lost and Found when he bumped into Clint.
  * Clint is immensely thankful and offers to take Phil out for milkshakes as thanks.
  * Luckily, Phil just has enough space on his bike for Clint.
  * That space has been Clint’s since.




End file.
